houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Man Long
Also known as Old Man Long, Crazy Man Long, Crazy Long, Old Long, and, of course, OML. Played by Ebimeep. History Long was born a long time ago in the middle ring Ba Sing Se. He became a jeweler, and married Ulima when they were both twenty-two. They moved out to a mining village, Canpan, a town that had large reserves of precious stones. They had eight children. When the eldest was nineteen, just married with an infant, Fire Nation troops took over Canpan, because of the mines. It was too valuable a town to leave to the Fire Nation, so the Southern Water tribes sent some warriors to join up with a small part of the Earth Kingdom army to regain Canpan. However, the battle ended up being more violent than expected, and many citizens were killed, including Ulima, his eight children, and Long’s eldest daughter and her young husband and son. Long, torn by grief, returned to Ba Sing Se. But it was only to find his fortune gone. Desperate, he joined the army and fought against the Fire Nation, which only served to increase his hatred against the bending population. Long sustained severe scarring and he was discharged when he was sixty-two because of an almost-mortal wound to his back. He returned to Ba Sing Se, and was forced to resort to odd jobs and begging to sustain himself, where he currently resides. Now, addled, alone, in despair, impoverished, and blaming it all on benders, Long’s sympathies lie with the Jade Shark. Long hopes to someday erase all benders from the world – this, he believes, will make the world peaceful and equal. He is insane. Personality Old Man Long is stark, raving mad. He is dedicated to the Jade Shark, as his second home (After Ba Sing Se), his wife, and eight children were destroyed in a battle between fire, water, and earthbenders. He is prone to eccentric phases, and has a wheedling, persuasive voice. Despite his madness, he can be quite sane when he is working for the Jade Shark. He knows everything there is to know about gems, and is slightly greedy. The cause of his madness is threefold – the death of his family, the finding of the avatar, and general old age senility. Old Man Long, does, however, have a soft spot for turtleducks. The author is unsure of whether this liking came before or after his mind snapped. Possible Causes of Insanity Feel free to add speculations. *The death of his family #Especially, the death of his grandson #Especially, the death of his wife *The destruction of his town *His greed *His army career #Possible pots traumatic stress syndorme, trauma *His current state of poverty #Especially, his current malnutririon - possbile iron deficiency, causing confusion *Possible mental repricussions from his back wound during the war *That the Fire Nation was not adequetly punished Relationships Family *Wife - Ulima, desceased *Children - Ming (Husband – Poi, son – Miso), Lee, Sisne, Miana, Ran, Jolu, Hang, and Igna, all desceased Jade Shark *Jet - Old Man Long idolizes the leader of the Jade Shark, and would do anything for the young man. *Kali - Old Man Long's 'business partner' is someone who he is very afraid of and would obey almost as much as Jet. Category:Jade Shark Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Original Characters